cooking_quest_food_wagon_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
Dungeons are where you gather all the ingredients to make food. Simply send some heroes and start cooking. Adventuring You can send parties of heroes into a dungeon to gather ingredients. You start off with one party slot, but you can purchase more using the in-game currency. Each slot can hold a maximum of three heroes, so choose wisely! Star rank is important, but you won't get very far with a team of just archers. I recommend you have at least one close-range fighter to use as a tank. Any party can go to any dungeon so as you unlock more, it is a good idea to get open more slots so you can have a party in each dungeon. Overview of Dungeons I have discovered four dungeons, but there are more. Those dungeons are Miru's Farm, Mochi's Forest, Haru's Beach, and Cookie's Plains. Each dungeon has at least 1,000 floors. As you go up in floors, you unlock new monsters who drop new ingredients. Once you pass a certain number of floors, you unlock the next dungeon for free. The first dungeon is Miru's Farm. It is unlocked at the start of the game. It is populated by weak monsters like sugar cubes and spinach monsters who appear to be called Yopi. Once you've progressed a certain number of floors (50 I believe,) you unlock the next dungeon. Mochi's Forest is the second dungeon. Monsters start getting stronger here, and some even have ranged attacks. It is mostly filled with fruit based monsters, who drop, you guessed it, fruit. These fruits include meat apples, blue lemons, and tomatoes. Third is Haru's Beach which can be difficult for the unprepared. You'll do best if your heroes are at least level 10. Here you find seafood, though the monsters may not be what you expect. Rainbow trout aren't dropped by a giant fish, but rather an angry polar bear-like monster. You will need to get to floor 100 to unlock the next dungeon. Dungeon number four is Cookie's Plains. This is where you get the slime for all those recipes you've been unable to get until now. It's not all sweets and desserts though, you also get larva wings. Once you've passed floor 100, you unlock the next dungeon, and are officially further along then I am! Miru's Farm It's "hard to access due to monsters, but it used to be the kingdom's larges cultivation area." Just like it says on the tin, this is an abandoned farm. It's filled with green grasses and dotted with small stone ruins. The first monster you come across is a sugar cube, which drops sugar. This unlocks your second recipe Sweet Porridge which is cheap but quick and easy to make. Then you ruin into many plant-based monsters, like the spinach Yopi. *It is worth noting that the previous ingredients do not stop appearing once a new one is unlocked Mochi's Forest A "Forest with plenty of fruit trees. You can get lost once in too deep." Its a dark green forest filled with trees and vines. Sunlight streams through the forest's canopy. You start off fighting angry apples. They are the first monsters that have ranged attacks. Haru's Beach "Fresh seafood near the shore." The bright blue water and lush green islands in the distance makes this dungeon quite beautiful. Too bad it's so dangerous or I'm sure it would be a popular tourist destination instead. The first to attack is a spinning top-shaped mollusk but there are also snails with gun-shells and polar bears to keep you on your toes. Cookie's Plains "You can acquire delicious, high-quality meat. You must be prepared as there are dangerous monsters." These open plains are filled with brown wheat-like grass and hordes of monsters. Even the slimes are dangerous here. Vicky's Cave "Dark and humid place, unknown to humans. It's said to have mushrooms." It is indeed a dark cavern, filled with mushroom-based creatures. In the background, you can see glowing blue mushrooms. Sea of the Dead "You can acquire deep-sea ingredients. Sometimes the dead might disturb you." Category:Heroes Category:Dungeons Category:Dungeon